


Monsters Bad, Mewmans Good

by hearmyvoice



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Love at First Sight, Other, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearmyvoice/pseuds/hearmyvoice
Summary: Was everything she was taught correct?Wondered the young princess Eclipsa Butterfly.





	Monsters Bad, Mewmans Good

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 38: Malevolence.

_Monsters Bad, Mewmans Good._ That was the first thing and what she could remember most was taught. For her mother, for the royal guard, and for the High Commission, Eclipsa was educated and trained to hate and battle the monsters.

But now… "Be careful, your majesty," one of them happily helped her stay after spraining her ankle during training outside the kingdom. "This area is rocky, it could get worse. I could take you back to the castle if you like to."

But he would be attacked, she thought. And she knew he thought the same thing thanks to the nervous expression that furrowed his face. But the strangest thing of all was that she did not detect traces of malevolence in his eyes, and now that she thought about it, she had never witnessed the attack of a monster on Mewni… "Let me introduce myself, I'm Globgor," he murmured after a few seconds of silence, and given his manners when she thought she would be attacked, Eclipsa kept quiet, _why did she find him charming?_


End file.
